


𝗜 𝗔𝗺, 𝗪𝗲 𝗔𝗿𝗲

by OWOptimus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Body Horror, Forced Bonding, Gen, Government Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOptimus/pseuds/OWOptimus
Summary: Sector Seven liked to pretend that they were the good guys. That they were protecting the world.That was wrong.Sector Seven knew what they were doing when they forced the young adult (Y/n) Burns into the spark of “N.B.E.-01”, better known to his own race as Megatron.As the years went by, the two became more than separate entities, leading to a bond the likes of which no one had ever seen before.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a couple of old posts by RockSinMuffin on tumblr at I realized I had reblogged and recently found. The idea belongs to her and the anon from tumblr.

So I’m gonna do an intro to this story because of its content. 

There is a huge trigger warning for things including **graphic violence** and **body horror** , with others to be added as the story progresses. 

This story is to help me get back into writing while trying my hand at something I don’t usually write. It will be short and hopefully updated at least once or twice a month. 

Thank you and enjoy the story.


	2. 000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary of (Y/n) and Megatron’s “fusion”.

**_M_ y** name is **(Y/n)**. **His** name is **Megatron**. **We** are not the same. 

It hurts. It always does. **Our** existence is fire, burning and causing those who grow near to burn as well. **We’ve** watched so many of them leave, their own arrogance turning against them. 

**I** used to be human, **I** might still be, but **I’m** not sure. It’s hard to tell these days. Perhaps **I** would have known the answer some time ago, but it is only a memory now. 

Memories are nice, **mine** are often about my family. They were nice once. Long ago, when we had money. Then the memories turn sour. They become angry memories.

 **His** are often about betrayal. From an old friend, from **his** soldiers, from **his** _second in command_. **His** memories are all angry memories. 

**I’m** afraid of **his** memories. They hurt **me**. **His** anger causes **me** pain, a pain that **I** assumed **I** could no longer feel. 

Memories fuel **us**. Fuel **our** _anger_. Fuel **our** _pain_.

No. Memories fuel **his** anger. Memories fuel **my** pain. 

**We** are not the same. 

**We** are different. **He** is angry. **I** am hurt. At some times, the lines blur between _anger_ and _pain_ , but **we** still remain different. 

**We** will always be different.

 **I** had a family once. One that had once loved me. One that promised to protect me. One that lies. One that _betrays_. 

My father put me here. He sold me off to this accursed group known as Sector Seven. He did not care for me. 

He was a traitor.

 _Starscream_. **His** voice echoed in **my** helm.

Head. My head.

It’s a name **I** remember, one from **his** memories. A traitor and a coward. A failure. He betrayed **us**. He betrayed **me**. 

That’s not true. He betrayed **him**. **I** have never met Starscream.

 **I** was betrayed by **my** _father_. **He** was betrayed by **his** _Second in Command_. These were two very different things. 

**We** are two very different things. **We** are not the same. 

**We** try to refuse each other, but it is becoming harder.

The scientists claimed that the experiment will be canceled soon if there are no results. **We** had hoped that they would kill **us** when it failed. 

Now, they are saying that it is succeeding. That **we** will be one soon. That **we** will both be N.B.E.-01 soon.

We have begun to fear that there will be no more **(Y/n)**. But we assure ourselves that there still will be.

There will still be a **(Y/n)**. There will still be a **Megatron**. _There always will be_ , the voice would assure. 

**Our** _shared_ _voice_. 

**We** are the same. 

**I** used to be human. **He** used to be Cybertronian. Now **we** are both, and neither at the same time.

 **Our** memories have become merged. They are **ours** , but not. 

Memories fuel **us**. Fuel **our** anger. Fuel **our** pain.

It hurts. It always does. **Our** existence is fire, burning and causing those who grow near to burn as well. **We’ve** watched so many of them leave, their own arrogance turning against them. **We** are growing tired of their greed.

 **We** are the same. **Our** name is **(Y/n)**. **Our** name is **Megatron**.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. This is my first time publishing a fanfic since high school and I’d like to know if this is any good.


End file.
